Hitherto, various kinds of materials have been investigated and proposed as soft magnetic materials and soft magnetic materials having various properties have been developed. For example, there are binary permalloy composed of an iron-nickel alloy and ternary or other permalloy composed of the iron-nickel alloy and a third element such as chromium, molybdenum, copper, etc. However, in permalloy, it is difficult to sufficiently increase the permeability and saturation magnetic flux density.